Assassination classroom x Danganronpa: despair arc crossover
by Lycanrus
Summary: A crossover where the students of 3E are trapped in one of the darkest scenes of the danganronpa verse. They'll have to experience it in their own way, as despair is lurking on them...


**Hey guys, Lycanrus here. This is the first real fanfic I've written and it's already a crossover. If you're a fan of assassination classroom, beware of despair. If you're a fan of Danganronpa, you already knew this… **

The whole 3E class was waiting anxiously. No one said a word. Suddenly, the door opened and what seemed like a young man entered the room, carrying 2 large bags .

'Who are you? And what's the meaning of threatening us to come here?' Isogai, the ultimate ikemen, asked.

'Y-yeah, where's professor Bitch? Was that video real?' Yada, the ultimate negotiator, continued.

'This sucks. It's late and I wanna go home.' Kurahashi, the ultimate zoologist, sighed as she sat at her desk.

'well dear students. I'm the assassin known as the Reaper. I have set my eyes on your teacher. But since you students tend to be quite the nuisance to other assassins, and I have my own score to settle with the octopus', He paused a second, as to raise the tension. 'I want you students to slaughter each other, to let each other and korosensei taste ultimate despair.'

'Excuse me? Are you crazy? Why would we do something like that?' Kataoka, the ultimate swimmer asked.

'That's enough!', Isogai shouted. 'It's from essential that we remain calm. If we panic...'

But before he could finish his sentence, the Reaper pulled out a gun and without hesitation, shot Kataoka through the head. The class screamed in terror as she fell on her back and her blood colored the floor, her eyes staring into nothingness.

'You know have two, and only two choices. You either attack your classmates and hope for the best, or you end up like she did.' The Reaper calmly said. 'But don't worry, I brought something to get this party started, if you know what I mean.' He then put a big box on the teacher's desk and opened it. It was filled with documents and files in different formats. All had the family name of a student on it.

'What the hell? What is this?' Terasaka, the ultimate infanterist asked.

'I've done my homework on all of you, so you're gonna be way less motivated to be the nice guys after I reveal these little ones,' The Reaper said with a grin. 'Family secrets, hidden scandals, dirty money, sex lives...good stuff. So grab your weapons and defend your blackmail. It'd be a shame if those got out, don't you think?'

He pushed the other bag open, which was filled with tools, guns and weapons, all sharp or pointy, all fit for killing.

'You.. You want us to use these?' Yada asked with shaking voice.

'Everyone listen. None of us is gonna kill each other. No way we're going to give in to your sick scheme,' Isogai shouted. 'We stand together through thick and thin.'

'He's right,' Okano, the ultimate gymnast agreed.'We're all friends here. And friends don't abandon each other. We're better than that.'

Meanwhile, no one noticed Kayano, the ultimate actress, who had moved toward the files and grabbed the one with her name.

'Nice speech about going to the end together, but I can assure you you will all be slaughtering each other in like a minute max.' The Reaper smiled.

'Guys, we should make a run for it', Mimura, the ultimate director shouted. 'Maybe he can kill three or four of us, but the rest can get to safety.'

'Yoshida, what are you doing?' Maehara, the ultimate womanizer shouted as he ran over to Yoshida, the ultimate biker, who had grabbed a shotgun.

'That guy... That guy needs to die. We gotta take vengeance for Kataoka.' He stuttered as he held the weapon.

'Easy there, Yoshida, don't be stupid and put down the gun', Maehara said as he tried to take the gun from him.

'Don't you easy me', Yoshida shouted. 'don't you trust me?'

The boys struggled to get the weapon from each other.

'Both of you, stop it.' Isogai shouted. Maehara let go of and Yoshida stumbled backwards.

But the next second, everyone screamed as a long blade came out of the Yoshida's chest.

'Kayano?! How could you do such a thing?' Nagisa, the ultimate assassin shouted in terror at the girl, who was holding the blade that pierced Yoshida.

'I.. I'm sorry', she stuttered with a dark expression as tears rolled down her face. 'But he's got my sister.'

On the ground, which was slowly getting covered in blood, laid a photo of a young woman, tied up in a dark room.

'You guys are my friends,' Kayano continued, ' But to save my sister, I'll kill every last one of you.' She shouted as she pulled out the blade and swung it towards Nagisa. He dodged, but her eyes spit determination to kill, glaring at her target.

Everyone was frozen, afraid to believe their eyes, except for Muramatsu, the ultimate cook, who was slowly moving toward the bag, his eyes on his dead friend...

In a minute, the chaos was complete. Screaming, tears, blood and despair roamed the room at full speed.

Kurahashi had grabbed a frying pan and swung it wildly to protect herself from the bullets from Takebayashi, the ultimate researcher, who had grabbed an automatic gun and was shooting in every possible direction.

'Stop it! Stop it please! I don't want to die!' She cried, until she felt a hand on her was Terasaka, armed with a knife.

'I got you.' He calmly said. The girl felt a second of hope, relieved to have found a voice of reason. But the next second, he plunged the knife in her stomach. She screamed one more time, then fell silent.

Takebayashi noticed the two and aimed his gun at Terasaka, but the big guy was faster, flinging Kurahashi's lifeless body towards the researcher and immobilizing him. Terasaka then made a jump and put his hands around Takebayashi's throat to choke him, but this time Takebayashi was quicker. He grabbed the knife from Kurahashi's body and drove it into Terasaka's neck, screaming 'Die' repeatedly as he stabbed the dead infanterist over and over again.

Maehara tried to make a run for it, but got chased by Okano, who was armed with a shovel.

'Stop and let me kill you.' she shouted, but before she could reach him, he had turned around and pierced her with a spear. She fell on the ground, spasming while blood poured out of her like a fountain.

'Why?', Maehara screamed with tears in his eyes. 'Why did you make me do that? I loved you. I loved you more than anything.'

'Stay with me, Manami.' Karma, the ultimate supreme leader, said. He and Okuda, the ultimate chemist, were standing together, but were slowly getting cornered by other students, all under the trance of despair. Karma had managed to keep his sanity and tried to keep safe Okuda without killing his classmates, which was easier said than done.

'Karma, we need to... Ack.' Okuda fell silent halfway her sentence.

'Manami?' Karma quickly turned around. Okuda was looking at him in shock, then spit a mouthful of blood in his face before collapsing on the floor. Behind her stood nagisa, a bloody dagger in his hand, his eyes invisible under the dark gloom on his face.

A wave of despair hit Karma and quickly turned into wrath.

'Damn you, Nagisa!', he screamed as he grabbed the small boy by the throat and smashed him into the wall. Nagisa fell on the ground, coughing as his expression changed to one of pure shock and regret.

'Karma, p.. please. I didn't want to. I..'

'Shut up, you damn rodent! I'll kill you!' Karma shouted as he got on top of the Nagisa and began beating him mercilessly. Bloody fists kept raining down on the ultimate assassin, even after he stopped moving and every inch of his face had turned to purple and red. Meanwhile, the other students got closer, their eyes set on the now easy target...

Yada ran outside, hiding near the storage cabin and pulled out her phone.

'Ritsu, please call Korosensei. Coach Karasuma. Anyone!' She shouted as she cried in despair.

But when she looked at the screen, she gasped in terror. Ritsu was there, with ripped clothes, crucified. Her body was beaten to a pulp and blood pouring out of countless wounds. Her face had a burn mark reading' out of order'.

'That won't work, little girl.' The ominous shadow of the Reaper appeared behind her.

'By the time your teacher arrives, he'll find nothing but bloody corpses of his dear students.'

Yada didn't say a word, stunned in terror. But as she tried to turn her head to look at him, the Reaper swung his leg, hitting her under the chest and shattering her ribs. She fell on the ground, coughing up blood as the bone shards pierced her lungs.

'That's what you get for trying to cheat', the Reaper smiled. 'It's gonna be slow and painful, but maybe a classmate will come by and make it quicker.'

The Reaper then left, leaving the girl choking on her own blood.

'If we die, let's die together. We can turn death into something beautiful.' Hayami said as she hugged Chiba. The two ultimate snipers both had managed to get a hold of a gun and had retreated from the center of the massacre. Chiba nodded and they placed the guns on each other's chin. But before either of them could pull the trigger, Maehara appeared and drove his spear through them, killing Chiba instantly and pinning Hayami on the ground.

'You two want together? I'll give it to you!' Maehara shouted furiously.

While Hayami was screaming on the ground with Chiba on top of her, he began hitting the other end of the spear with a shovel, causing her excruciating pain with each blow.

'It hurts so much! Please, just leave me alone!' Hayami begged him as he tortured her.

When she didn't respond anymore, Maehara finally broke, dropping on his knees, crying uncontrollably, not even noticing Kaede had appeared behind him, carrying a chainsaw and a psychopathic smile on her face.

Sugaya, the ultimate artist, had fallen on his knees next to the body of Nakamura, the former ultimate public speaker. Her face was frozen in terror, her eyes staring into the void.

'D.. Don't worry', Sugaya whispered toward the body. 'I'll make you beautiful again.'

He closed her eyes and mouth, making it look like she was asleep. He then dipped his fingers in her blood, drawing beautiful patterns on her face, arms and legs.

'S-see?' Sugaya whispered when he finished. 'Even the dead can be beautiful.'

He suddenly felt a dark presence behind him and heard hissing. He turned around and saw Hazama, the ultimate horror expert, who was swinging an axe toward him. He quickly jumped up, grabbing the handle and blocking her attack.

'Let go of it', he shouted, jerking the weapon toward him and pushing her on the ground.

'Just let me do this', he whispered as he lifted the axe above his head. 'I'll make you beautiful again.'

'You're not going to kill me, lanky artist', she spat back at him. 'Darkness is what colors despair.'

She then crawled up and jumped toward him, clawing her hand at his eyes and clenching her teeth into his throat. He gargled, falling on his back, but was unable to resist as she was out of reach from his weapon. Once her teeth touched each other, Hazama finally let go, spitting out the piece of flesh and wiping away the blood of her mouth. She then crawled away like a spider, targeting her next victim...

While the massacre kept going, the Reaper went around the old campus, making sure no one escaped and everyone eventually found each other. In less than an hour, only a few people were left.

'Please, don't do it. I'm begging you.' Kanzaki, the ultimate gamer, cried as she begged Isogai, who was armed with a gun and the chainsaw he took from Kayano's dead hands. He was shaking, looking at her with bloodshot eyes, but then pulled the trigger, making him the last one standing. He coughed, wiped the blood and tears of his face and turned toward the only other person alive in a room full of corpses: the Reaper himself. He turned on the chainsaw and charged the assassin, who easily dodged and kicked the feet from under the class president, who fell on top of the spinning saw, dying a horrible death and leaving no survivors, only despair...

Yada's eyes shot open and she screamed. She jumped up from her bed, nauseated, ran to the bathroom and puked loudly in the toilet.

'Yada?' Kataoka appeared at the door of the bathroom, 'Are you okay?'

Yada turned and shook her head. Without a word, she jumped up and hugged the female class president tightly, burying her face in her chest. This time, she was crying in relief and happiness as she was now sure it had only been a bad dream.

'Are you feeling sick? Did you eat something wrong?' Kurahashi appeared behind Kataoka, grabbed a towel and wiped Yada's mouth, trying to calm her down.

'Did you have a nightmare?' Kataoka asked as she hugged Yada back to comfort her.

Yada sobbed loudly and nodded. After the two girls had her sit down, comforted her and kissed her, she calmed her down a bit and she managed to tell Kataoka, Kurahashi and the other girls who had woken up as well about her despair-filled nightmare.

Ritsu was the first among the shocked girls to react: 'According to my data, that nightmare resembles a scene from the despair arc of the anime called Danganronpa. It's a very dark and bloody scene, not fit for people who can't stand gore.'

'Anime?' Kataoka tilted her head and looked at one certain girl.

'Fuwa, did you...'

'Don't look at me!' Fuwa quickly defended herself, 'I know Yada hates violence and blood as a whole, so I'd never recommend that anime to her. The only one I recommended that one to is... Hazama.'

This time all eyes turned towards the black-haired girl, who was just smirking victoriously.

'I warned you, stories should leave sca...'

Before she could finish her sentence, a hairbrush and a pillow smacked her in the head, and ten pair of eyes glared furiously at her...

When Okajima and Maehara went to Yada's house to retrieve the cameras they had placed there the night before, since Ritsu had told them a while ago the girls were having a sleepover. But they were very surprised to find Hazama outside, tied up, with a surprisingly cute haircut and in front of a screen where Ritsu was playing cute cat videos.

**Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this crossover. Despite the difference in genre, I felt like a crossover between assassination classroom and Danganronpa was unavoidable. So that's why I wrote this story. And even though I'd never wish this on the 3E students (or anyone for that matter) I enjoyed writing it. If you read this before bed, better check out the dark corners. Don't let the despair bite… **


End file.
